The Sacrifice
by Elvishseremela
Summary: Sarah felt the dream was real, but so many years without an answer. could something bring Jareth back into her life? is it worth the Sacrifice?
1. hurry

Sarah finished her entry in her journal, she laid down her fairy pen and closed her silk black covering and pushed it back into her draw of un-kept items. Sighing she plopped down on her bed and looked up to her ceiling, focusing on the Escher she imagined her self climbing the stairs going through the tunnels ending up on the ceiling or the floor. "No matter" she whispered. Turning over she turned off the lamp and tried to sleep.

_Sarah closed her eyes and drifter towards the bottom of the Escher. Glitter, ribbon and masks flew about her, the laughing stopped and the bubble was broken. "Give me the child" Sara calmly said. "I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside –down, and I have done it all for you!" "You have no power over me". Sarah knew the spell was broken and knew nothing would ever return her to that once magical place. The beautiful Fae King would no longer dare to love again and Sarah's life could hold to true beauty, except for the memories of that stormy night. _

It was close to midnight, when Sarah woke up from her dream, tears in her eyes. wiping them away she could only turn away and try to forget him, her Goblin king. it was only a few months but Sarah felt as though she dreamnt the handsom king and her heart broke with the thought. falling back asleep she dreamnt of grren hills and a castle not so far beyond a maze of stone.

"Oh my Sarah, why did u say no? Why did u leave me?" Jareth spoke un-awaringly out loud and rolled the crystal bubble in his hand. He replayed the ball scene over and over again in the crystal. " I loved you so much Sarah" letting a single teardrop fall from his eyes, he let the pain seep through his skin into the air. The Labyrinth could feel the pain and it wept openly. Jareth knew it was now over and his kingdom needed to be ruled over once more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarah leaned over the desk, showing just a little cleavage, but enough to get Mark's attention. Mark spotted the advantage and pushing the door opened just a creak he watched with excitement **cough "**Oh, umm, hello Sarah". "Hello there Mark, what can I help you with?" Sarah asked non-committedly. Trying to spot the small line where his eyes hungered for, mark gave up. Sarah won this round. "Nothing Sarah just a little bit of curiosity's all" and walked out the room. Laughing Sarah buttoned her top button and swiveled her chair around to look out at the Eiffel tower. "This is what I 'v been striving towards all my life. Nothing could ruin this moment," Sarah breathed with joy. But sadly her joy was quickly taken away. "Sarah' spoke the intercom. "Yes Margaret" "line one". "Thanks M". Sarah left that afternoon to catch the next plane home, Toby her brother had gotten Ill and need medical attention. Her step-mom said it was the flu, but nothing to big to worry about. Not trusting her judgment, Sarah left for home.

Sarah was 23 years old. She has just made a career change from a police officer to a story editor at a new book company, dealing mostly in fantasy and romance. Peering through the window on the airplane, Sarah prayed Toby was as great as her step-mom had said. She had never been the one to worry over Sarah's feelings, so the few the words spoken to her were better, she guessed. "Excuse me miss," she asked the flight attendant. "Yes?" "When will our plane be landing?" "In just under 5 hours" the flight attendant spoke softly before walking away. "5 hours" Sarah repeated. Looking down at her Gucci purse, that mark had bought her she smiled. Searching through it she found her almond chocolate bar, and taking a quick bit put back. Settling back into the chair Sarah begin to drift to sleep. _Sarah, just let me rule you and I will be your slave. "No I'm sorry Jareth. I'm scared. I won't be your play toy"._ Waking startled from her dream, Sarah blinked back the tears. She has loved Jareth even as a kid. He was her prince, and though she didn't understand then she understood now. "All because of Toby" she whispered harshly. Although she love Toby fiercely she still, in a way, blamed him for her misadventure. Looking up the Seatbelt sign was blinking. Strapping on the belt she gathered her things and was awaiting the landing bump. The taxi from the airport pulled up to the house Sarah spent her life living at. She loved the smell of the cut grass in the summer and how the screen door was opened to the world. Smiling a little Sarah knocked on the door. "who's there" came the sweet male voice. "its me dad!" was Sarah's response. "Sarah?" he questioned as a male figure came into view. "hey dad" she opened the door and walked inside. Arms open, he hugged Sarah long and hard. "Its been years Sarah, why the sudden drop by. And no call either". "What do you mean dad, isn't Toby sick?". "Toby?" he looked quizzical. "oh you don't know, your mother and Toby moved out last year, we got divorced and she has custody". Sarah had and odd expression as though someone had just hit her in the arm. "how do you know that Toby is sick?" he asked. "well" she breathed "mom called me and said that it was nothing to worry about, but that Toby was sick. I got on the plane right afterwards, you know how lightly she takes things. She didn't say she moved though. Damn it I should have asked!". "its OK Sarah why don't we call her now and she if we can catch u a plan there. "its too late now I checked for a plane back to Paris from here they said all plane out of state, anywhere, isn't until next Monday." Sitting in a chair Sarah pulled her dark brown hair into a spunky ponytail and crossed her legs. "well, lets give her a call any how" Sarah said.


	2. wishing

Sarah put down the receiver and smiled at her dad. "Well that's that". "Now what?" asked her dad? "Well, how about a short vacation, since Toby seemed to recover and I don't need to worry, do you think I could stay here, in my old room, for the week?" she asked. Sarah's dad glowed with excitement " you most definitely can". Lugging up the suitcase to her old room Sarah realized how long it's been since she was there. Taking a breath she opened the door. The room was exactly as how she left it. The photos of her mother on the mirror, her fantasy books: Snow white, the never-ending story and others more she read about a dozen times. All her stuffed animals, "Lancelot" she cried and went over to grab him. Holding him tight she recalled that stormy night and held the bear closer. Sarah walked over to her bookshelf she slid her fingers over the novels, when finally ending at the same red book she cherished so. "Labyrinth" she whispered. Sitting on the bed she opened the book with a slight creak of the spine. The inside cover read 'Labyrinth' with blue lettering. Setting It down Sarah fell on backwards and landed on her pillows. "If only…if only" she said. "I want to see to see you again," Sarah cried out loud. Standing up she looked into her vanity mirror. " I need you, all of you, …but especially you" she ran a finger over the cover of the book. Suddenly the clouds began to gather and the sweet summer evening turned into a thunderstorm, figures "Sarah" huffed.


	3. the news

Looking through the tall golden mirror, Dorian peered into Sarah's bedroom. "Ah, so this is precious Sarah. Hmmm. Maybe there is one more chance I can take the underground". Holding out his gloved hand, an octagon shaped crystal appeared. Throwing it at the mirror it disappeared into it. Sarah laid down on her bed and wept a little. "This is silly, it was all a dream nothing happened," she yelled at herself. "Why do I always find myself thinking about _him_ and not mark?" she mused. Sarah went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Nice hot shower is just what I need," she said. And hour or so later she jumped out the tub and went back to her room. "Sarah?" her father called. "Sarah I have something downstairs to show you". "Alright dad, give me a second to put some cloths on". Throwing on a cute green tank and some low-rise jeans Sarah trotted downstairs. "Ok, dad what is it?" Spotting that no one was there; Sarah went to the front porch. "Dad their u are, you do know that it is raining?" she laughed. All he did was stand there. 'Dad?" she stepped forward. Thunder bellowed above the house and rain clashed with the street. "Dad?" she asked again. Slowly grabbing his shoulder she spun him around. Gasping she stepped back "who. What…where's my father?" Sarah asked. "Hmm, Sarah why so shy?" grabbing her he spun her into his arms. "Who are you?" she whispered. He smelled of forest and mystery. He had a hard chest, something that you couldn't get comfortable on. "Sarah I know you, I know your secrets and I know your heart." He smiled and in a second fell into her neck biting her. Screaming Sarah pushed away, holding her neck. "So sweet" licking his lips "we will meet again Sarah" and then he was gone. Sarah couldn't believe it, a vampire, a real vampire. But that was all Sarah could think of before she passed out on the cold porch.

Blinking Sarah looked around her. She was lying in her bed the room was dark but she could tell it was morning. Someone had covered the windows with thick blankets, candles where lit around her. She could hear breathing, "who's there?" she asked. Her voice was scratchy and barley audible. "My name is RaLen, I've worked for his majesty since the forming of the great maze, I saw that the night lord came so I knew you would need help". "Help?" she questioned. "What happened"? "You were bitten by Dorian, he rules the dark half of the underground, and he wishes to rule all of it. By taking you as his bride he can unite the mortal world with yours and then be powerful enough to just take the Labyrinth". "Why would I want to be his bride? I don't love him or even know him". "You don't have to love him now, when he mixed your blood with his, its instantaneous that you become his. There is no going back from there". All Sarah could do was take in the information. _What the hell am I going to do know_? 'So what your saying is that I will become queen of night? I don't understand what I should do?". "We must go to his majsty, we must tell him".


	4. the enemy

Jareth was just getting over eating his breakfast, and had lots of work and treaties to sign. _Another day of paper work _was he could think of. Yawing he went to his study, passing portraits of mythical creatures of mermaids, gnomes and fairies. Jareth's mother loved the paintings so he never took them down, but as for himself he never thought he needed to look at them. After she died he didn't have the heart to take them down, then he created the labyrinth. A place where he could stay and hide the pain, create magic, fill the void as his subjects whispered how his heart was hardened. Giving himself a mental shake, Jareth opened his double doors to his private study.

RaLen just left Sarah's room to grab her toiletries, he had a hard time finding the scented soap which was behind the glass mirror, Sarah laughed and told him to pull it open. She packed some cloths, she didn't intend on staying very long, just some things for a few days. She knew she wanted to see Jareth but didn't expect anything more than the goblin king she knew as a kid, a mean and selfish king who played with her heart and her mind. Sarah, though all this time, thinking she felt something for this king was now only afraid and woeful of what he might say or do, even if he cared.

"He might just put me back into the labyrinth" she said out loud. Blinking back doubt she turned back to her packing. "Do not worry Sarah, the king is kind and will help you, you are destined to damn or give life to the labyrinth. He knows this and so he will help". Sarah could only nod and hope to god he was right, RaLen seemed like a robot, given the right information at the right time, but with no emotion or mood to his voice. It was cold but not bitter.

She finished packing and put on her shoes, grabbing her small black jacket from the hook on her wall she looked at RaLen. "Now what?" she asked. "Watch" he said. Waving his hand over Sarah bedroom door he opened it and Sarah was standing on the very same hill where she was sent on her way to find Toby before it was too late. A shiver ran down her spine, inside her head she kept thinking _run. Why are you here? You don't belong here. No vampire lord exists. wake up! _RaLen stepped forward making sure she was right behind him, " Now to the Castle beyond the Goblin City" .


	5. Afraid

Sarah and RaLen had been ushered out of the library as soon as they walked in "his majesty prefers the Garden" the goblin had said. Then took her bags to be places in a room. "Some Sarah the garden is a wonderful place, you will like it"." I only hope I'll like who shows up in it" Sarah mumbled.

Jareth finished a roll of parchment before stretching and standing from his desk. Looking at the 13-hour clock, he noticed an hour had gone by when he last saw that goblin. "Oh well" Jareth laughed, then started to make his way to the garden. Strutting towards the doors that lead to the garden, Jareth slowed his pace and listened. " What if this is just a joke or something". "Oh, if you don't let his majesty know he and you could lose everything you hold dear: your life and his kingdom". A few moments of silence, Jareth put his hands to the door about to enter when he stopped himself again as Sarah raised her voice. RaLen listen tome, Jareth a monster and all he has is a cold heart, he'll probably _give_ me to him and figure it out alone".

Needing to hear no more, Jareth pushed open the doors and was looking straight at Sarah. His heart began to beat faster, but till his menacing look could cut stone. Sarah saw Jareth, more handsome then ever. He was wearing a pair of tight gray riding pants and black riding boots. He had a white poets shirt that was opened to reveal a tantalizing bare skin. From around his neck hung a small silver chain. Sarah looked then at his eyed, a gleaming blue and hazel. There were sparks of red flashing. "Oh, uh…. hello, umm. Your majesty" RaLen said, then bowed quickly. Sarah only let her mouth stay wide before RaLen shut it for her.

A little embarrassed, Sarah felt her cheeks get warm. Uh, hello Jar- your majesty" Sarah spoke. Walking a little towards the center of the to Jareth spoke "What are you doing here" eyes flashing. Taking a step back Sarah nearly fell over the concrete bench. "You Sire, there is something dire we need to tell you" looking at RaLen he just sat down on a bench and crossed his legs. Gesturing to start speaking RaLen began. " Uh, yes then sire, you see Lord Dorian has marked Sarah and the full moon is only but 2 weeks away. "What?" Jareth asked. "You mean her" Jareth painted a lazy finger at Sarah, who only bit her lip and looked at the ground. Jareth laughter echoed the grounds. "Sarah's head shout up. No more fear this time but angry flashed through her eyes. "How dare you" stepping two steps towards Jareth. "I didn't ask to be chosen to be marked, didn't even want to come here" Sarah knew it was lie but she couldn't tell him that. Pointing a finger at Jareth she continued to yell" I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself" turning towards RaLen she spoke louder "and you!" "You probably knew he would mock me, didn't you?" when the quetion hung in the air a few seconds Sarah pushed past them

"I'm outta here, screw you both".

Sarah flew past the double doors running down the hall. Turning corners and running up a down stairs, Sarah finally stopped to catch her breath. Looking around here Sarah knew she was lost " where the hell am I" she said frustrated. Sarah slammed her sit into the wall. "Oh….,its not fair" she pouted. Jareth laughter seemed to echo the halls. "Damn it" Sarah cried. She started to walk again; _it feels like I'm back in the stupid maze._ Slowly she noticed the portraits of all the fairly tail creatures. "Not something, I would picture Jareth liking" she said out loud". Sarah turned the corner and found herself in a bedroom. "What the h-"

Sarah saw her things were on the floor and a note was on the bed. "Damn it" walking towards the bed she picked up the note and read out loud. "Sarah, you will stay here until other wise noticed. Jareth-". "Damn it"


	6. argue

Sarah could only layback on the bed and cross her arms "why does he always make me hate him" Sarah whispered to her self. With nothing else to do she got up and walked to pick her bags and un-pack. She noticed the bed with which she was laying on was a four poster canopy bed, with pink and white flowers nit into it canopy, the dark wooden frame echoed through the room. The large dresser with two doors and golden handles, that also assorted the room, were opened to reveal beautiful gowns with blue and green, each different design from the next. "Beautiful". She next the bathroom, with an antique bath tube that was held up by four goblin like feet, chiseled into the bottom. The toilet and sink had a silver frame, but also looked antiqued. Walking back into the bedroom Sarah thought how wonderful everything was, the she saw the huge terrace windows next to her windows. Flinging the wide windows open the breeze caught her hair making it flow around her face like some goddess from the sky. Sarah stepped on to the balcony over looking the labyrinth "it looks so amazing from up here". She wrapped her arms around her self and bit her lip. Suddenly arms enfolded her and lips kissed her cheeks and throat. Gasping but letting the feeling take hold she snuggled into the embrace. _ Sarah you belong to me, it's already begun. Soon you will willingly come to me. _Sarah didn't know she had closed her eyes, but after hearing those words she flashed them open. Turning around there was nothing there but a smell of pine and leaves. Shuddering she closed the windows and went back to the bedroom. "What did I do?" she cried and pushed her self on the bed and began to cry. Falling asleep she could only think of how much Jareth hated her.

Jareth viewed Sarah through his crystal ball. He saw her widening eyes at the room and the way her hair was blown about, and then the way she stood still and almost fell into the wind itself. Putting the crystal away Jareth scolded himself for even letting Sarah back into his kingdom. _ How could RaLen do this to me?_ On cue RaLen entered the room. "Your majesty, I must apologize for not informing you sooner, but I knew that Dorian had left his kingdom and I knew that his time to take a bride was soon, so I followed him and the rest is what you know". Keeping his hands interlocked in front of him, Jareth paced the throne room. Goblins scattered out into the halls to get away from the nasty goblin kings, while others only lay about drunk. "All right RaLen, I understand why, but I don't understand why her". "I think, your majesty" RaLen waited, and Jareth nodded. "That it was because he knows that you once had feelings for her and may try to stop him, leaving your kingdom vulnerable". Jareth thought about this. "I would never leave my kingdom un-attendent, no matter who was in danger" Jareth didn't see that RaLen flinch. "Your sire, we must think of a way to keep Sarah safe and un-informed of what might happen, if we do not break the curse". "But he still has to bite her twice more to make sure that the curse is in effect". Jareth sat on his thrown and pondered on what to do. "Where did he bite her?" Jareth asked. "Oh, her neck your majesty". "So I could easily see the marks, right? but I did not _see _anything when we meet in the garden". Something more is going to happen and I fear it is far worse than Dorian's mating season"

Sarah woke to find it was night. _Had she been sleeping all day long?_ Her stomach growled. "Sounds like your hungry". Looking up at the voice, RaLen was seated on a chair watching her. "How long have you been here?" Sarah asked. "Only for a moment, I came to wake you for dinner but it seems you already knew". RaLen chuckled. Sarah could only give a half grin. " Here is your closet of gowns, pick one for diner and I will have someone come to help you". Walking away Sarah spoke. "Um, RaLen, do I have to wear a dress, I'm completely comfortable in my jeans and tank". RaLen looked over Sarah who was showing her naval and cleavage in the outfit she wore and shook his head. "I'm sorry Sarah but the dress code her is that of highest regard, now please change". He then left the room. "Snippy are we?' Sarah spat after he left. Getting up from the bed Sarah went to the closet and shuffled through them. Finally ending at a pale yellow floor length dress, with long sleeves that ended in a V- shaped wrist and collar. It was plain but it swirled when she moved it. There was a knock at the door "com in" Sarah said. "I'm midge," said the goblin, she was taller than most. "I'll help you change". "Um, all right then". Surprisingly Sarah fitted the dress perfectly, and it was no trouble with the help of midge. Finally done with her hair in a half up down do, Sarah spoke her thanks and asked if dinner was ready. "It is" midge said. "Could you possibly take me to the dinning room?" "Yea, come on". Sarah was lead to one enormous door that was slightly opened. "Here goes nothing" Sarah said and began to open the door. The room smelled of fresh flowers and wet grass. "It smells so pretty" Sarah spoke. "I thought you would like it", RaLen had entered through another door in the room. "How did you know?" "How do you think Sarah?' laughing they both began to sit at the table. "Where is Jareth?" Sarah tried to ask non-interested." He will be attending soon". "Hmm" was all she said. Sensing the difference in Sarah RaLen tried to change the subject. "I'm sorry I was a cold to you when we first meet, I was just frustrated that I didn't get to you in time". Smiling, Sarah patted his hand "its fine, RaLen, I'm jut worried myself". Resting her hands in her lap Sarah, just stared at them. "Ash, your majesty" standing from his chair RaLen bowed then waited for Jareth to sit. Sarah just looked up at him, he seemed to glow and his hair was streaked with blue and purple. Glitter flashed around him _he looks like a fairy king_ she thought. "Well Sarah I am a fairy king, well, a Fae king I should say". Coughing into her napkin Sarah looked wide-eyed at him "how did you know what I was thinking?" she asked. "I _can_ read thought Sarah, it's a perk to being a king". Jareth didn't even smirk. "Oh" she whispered. Then looked suddenly panicked, Jareth noticed this. "Please Sarah, I don't go around reading peoples thoughts, yours was just so exuding that I could not help my self". Jareth felt her ease a bit, but she still didn't trust him. And so she shouldn't, he thought. As dinner was being served Sarah picked and chewed here and there. Eating mostly the fruits and bread. Jareth could only think over And over in his head about what was to come if Sarah was turned into Dorian's bride, he needed to tell her, and she needed to listen. Jareth didn't want Sarah here he didn't want her around him, the pain she caused was almost unbearable. For months his kingdom was in shambles, all he could do was sit and contemplate what went wrong and how he had to put her behind him. It was time to tell her.


	7. wonder

The diner was turning out to be one of the awkwardness moments of Sarah's life. How could she sit here and eat while the man who took her baby brother just sat there stealing glances at her direction? "So, umm I see the labyrinth is looking good" Sarah said. "Hmm, oh yes" Jareth answered. "Sarah" Jareth coughed, glancing up she answered "yes, Jareth?" his name in her mouth was sweet, he thought. "Sarah there's something else you should know about Dorian and why he chose you". Wide-eyed Sarah gulped "what else is there?" she asked cautiously. RaLen glanced at Jareth who then looked at Sarah, who couldn't look at anything but her hands in her lap. "Umm, if Dorian continues the ritual before the next full moon then you will turn into a vampire, who's only course in life is to kill and murder those who oppose the vampiric ways". Sarah's mouth hung open "I could never kill _anyone_, let alone willingly murder somebody". "Sarah, please, when you turn its _will be_ all that you are, a killer, it's the blood that will run in your veins, blood of thousand of years of vampires. You would not have a choice". Sarah's lips were trembling. Sarah rose from her chair "I um, I'm not feeling very well please excuse me" Sarah began walking towards the door, when she felt him. _Sarah…_ he taunted _Sarah, where are you my love? I'm waiting for you, I know you can hear me,….. can feel me. Sarah………_ Sarah's hair was twirling about her; her dress was blowing against her legs. "RaLen, close that damn window, NOW!" Running across the room, RaLen slammed the windows shut, closing off the wind. Sarah fell to the floor gasping. " I could feel him,…….. All over me, touching me" she trailed off. " Sarah let me help you" Jareth started. "NO!" Sarah scooted to lay her head against the door. Taken aback Jareth paused, and looked at Sarah. Her skin had turned pale and her hair was streaked with silver. "Sarah let me help you up" RaLen walked over to Sarah and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ok" Sarah looked into her RaLen's face, who took a step back. "Sarah, you eyes are different". Abashed, Sarah looked at the door again. "I'm going to my room" Sarah scrambled up and fled out the door. " RaLen, what did her eyes look like?" " There were lavender, Jareth don't you know what that means?" " Yes I do, the transforming has started. And to late I think, for us to help".

Stumbling up the long staircase to their room, Sarah could still feel him, surrounding her, as she ran faster. Opening her door She threw herself on the bed, stuffing a pillow on her face. After and hour or so Sarah go t up and went to wash her face. Looking into the mirror she could still see the hint of lavender in her eyes. "It doesn't look that bad" she sniffed out. Grabbing her bag she pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and a bottle of mouthwash. After she was done, she decided to go see RaLen and Jareth and ask why the hell she started changing. Changing into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. There was knock on the door, "be right there", "no need". It was Jareth, standing there looking arrogant as always. "I see that" Sarah grumbled. "Sarah are you ok?" He asked with cold contempt. "yea I'm fine, thanks" she shot back. " I was just coming to look for you " Jareth smirked, "really?" " and RaLen" she added. Coughing she adverted her eyes before speaking again "well, I wanted to first say sorry for yelling at you two then to ask…" "and so you should apologize, I'm king here and as such no one, not even you, will disrespect me in my own kingdom". Sarah was frozen in shock, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "how dare you say that _I should apologize_ especially since I was the one being possed!" " Sarah, your such a one for dramatics". Chuckling Jareth opened the door, "I see that you are well, so I will see you tomorrow, and don't wear those mortal cloths, put on the dresses for the rest of your stay. Goddnight" and then he was gone. Sarah's whole body fumed with rage, it was all she could do before racing after him and beating him semsless. "You arrogant, cold, cruel inhuman being" She screeched. Throwing a pillow at the door Sarah sighed and sat on the bed like child who was being punished. " I am not Dramatic!"

Sarah sat on her bed already changed into her nightgown. Head against the headrest, thinking about the life altering situation that she was in. Sarah had already unpacked most of her things, her journal was sitting there on her table side. Grabbing it and a pen she wrote: _ Well, these two days have been wonderful. First I get my blood sucked by this crazy, yet appealing vampire. Then I come here to Jareth's kingdom once more and am treated worse here than last time, at least then he actually loved me……hmm well that's all over and now this arrogant man took over and I can't stand it. Now I have so little time to discover how to stop this ritual from being completed before I become a killer. A murderer. I have to find out how to stop it and soon. I can feel Dorian's presence in everything I do. Goodnight. _Putting the book back on the table she clicked the lamp off and feel asleep.


	8. hurt

All Jareth could do was think about Sarah. It was well past midnight when he entered his sleeping chamber, after the visit with her, he needed to get some air, so he flew over his beloved Labyrinth noticing the new creatures it created. It grew wilder with each passing week. Finally ending in a sweat, he went to his room. Dark curtains hung around his large four-poster bed. Large comfy pillows were laid upon it, a dark blood red that matched the color of the walls and other fabric pieces, except the black curtains and the high chandelier that was lit with burning candles that never seem to melt. On the back wall, a large glass double door, made of dark maghony wood opened up to a wide balcony were plants over flowed its railings and pots of exotic flowers sat in both corners. The moon shone through and lighted the floor. Breathing in the fresh scent, Jareth kicked off his riding boots, that he normally wore, and unbuttoned his gray vest, and threw it on the floor. He flopped down on his bed and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to erase the past day, he let out a sigh and rolled over and fell asleep.

When Sarah awoke next morning, She was starving. After dressing into a baby blue spring dress with elbow high sleeves and a circular neck cut off, as she brushed her teeth and went downstairs to check for breakfast. Arriving early she went exploring. Walking down a few hallways she ran into a few goblins cleaning the floor and dusting the grand paintings. Coming to a halt at a large old wooden double door, she opened it and strolled inside. It was the kings, Jareth's, throne room. She remembered it from when she left Hoggle and sir didumus as she went to fight Jareth for Toby. She gave a weak smile and turned towards the huge balcony with an oval covering. Stepping onto it she could see the Labyrinth had grown more wild with trees with there narled branches and vines over hung the wall with great purple flowers. All kinds of unknown bird with great wings and colorful feathers flew gracefully over it as though nothing but flight existed.

She stood there looking out into the wild, letting the breeze take her hair and play with it around her face. Jareth couldn't help but watch her. "Um hum" he coughed. Turning around with fright in her eyes she stammered away from the window 'I'm, um, sorry I was just-" "no need Sarah, as long as you aren't creating a mess for me I am perfectly content with you looking through windows" Jareth said. "Uh, thanks..I guess" Sarah said softly.

"Sarah you should know that I won't throw you out" Jareth said, "as long as you are in danger of ruining my kingdom I will not let you leave". For a moment Sarah thought he was concerned "well I do appreciate your gracious offer, you majesty" she retorted sarcastically. "But I should say that if I wanted to intentionly ruin your kingdom I would go out right now and find..What's his name and tell me him to finish the job". Sarah ended in a final yell and red in the face.

"tut tut Sarah, your afraid to even leave the castle, you wouldn't actually go out and find him, plus your not a killer Sarah nor will you ever have the gull to be one. Now if you don't mind I am famished" Jareth finished. Not being able to take another criticism about herself Sarah found the first lift-able object, a goblin Helmut, and threw it right passed Jareth's head onto the hallway floor. Seeing the angry in Jareth's eyes almost made Sarah run from the room, but she knew she had to stand her ground. Crossing her arms and glaring at as a challenge. "The audacity of you putrid little girl" Jareth barked. "How dare you even think it"? "Well, well " Sarah stammered loosening her courage. "I can't stand here and take the criticism you hand me every time I walk into a room Jareth". Crossing over to Sarah, Jareth grabbed both arms of Sarah and shook her till she cried out with dizziness. "Jareth pleas stop, your hurting me!" Sarah sobbed. Stopping at her pleas Jareth back away letting go her arms. "Sarah I'm.. Sorry. I really didn't mean to". Sarah backed away from Jareth scared and confused. "You leave me alone, you never touch me again!" Sarah Roughly told him. Then hiking up her dress she ran out of the room and up to her bedroom." Damn it" Jareth growled running his hands through his hair. "Damn it!"


End file.
